Finding the Lost Dawn
by ImperialMoonBeing
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Arrielle, the only daughter of Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena. She thought she was rid of the Cullens forever, but what happens when they re-enter her life? Not a E/B fic
1. Boring Info About My Life

**(A.N.) So new story. Got inspired by reading some fanfics about how Bella was a goddess etc. etc. And was lying around in my head so I had to get it out.**

**IMPOTANT! IMPORTANT!**

***Changes In the Mythology* (and a sort of summary)**

**Isabella Swan is actually Eos (or Aurora), goddess of the dawn. Instead of Eos, "Bella's" actual name in this story will be Arrielle (Are-ree-el)Also, insted of being the daughter to Hyperion and Thea, Arrielle will be the daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Arrielle will be the goddess of the dawn, Lady of Tides, Lady of Knowledge, as well as goddess of stars and constellations. In this story, Arrielle will probably be referred to as Bella because of her natural, insane beauty. Arrielle also has the unconscious charm to attract only MORTAL men to her. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and probably most PJO characters will not be featured in this story. Poseidon's children will consist of only the male cyclops' and Arrielle. Athena has only one child in total- Arrielle. Poseidon and Athena are married and Athena is the Lady of the Sea as well as her other goddess duties. Arrielle was conceived the normal way (through shagging). I know this is hard to follow- sorry.**

**Note: Arrielle will also be referred to as 'Ella' or 'Elle', depending on the character.**

**Legal Disclaimer: Twilight and anything related belong to Stephanie Meyer. All thing Percy Jackson in this story belong to the one and only Rick Riordan. *Sigh* I don't own anything, sadly. :(**

***Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling errors***

***Takes place a couple hours after that break-up scene in New Moon***

* * *

><p><strong>Finding the Lost Dawn - Chapter 1 Boring Info About My Life<strong>

**Arrielle (Bella's) POV**

I awoke in the middle of the forest, on the soft, green, velvet that is the forest floor,

feeling highly rejuvinated. I took a deep, steady breath, filling my lungs with the

pine- scented air, when suddenly, I heard an almost faint hoot.

Abruptly, I turned around. pulling Anaklumos **(1) **out of my back pocket and

uncapped it.

Fortunately, I hadn't need of it, for perched on a brach of a pine, was Archimedes,

one of my mother's owls. Archimedes was a light tan, tawny owl, with bright green-

yellow eyes.

Smiling I said while putting Anaklumos away, "Tell Mom I'm coming home, Arch."

Archimedes hooted cheerfully in acknowledgement, nipped my ear playfully, and took

off to the skies with vigor, to announce to the council of my short-coming arrival.

Shrugging, I set off, wanting to get out of here. I guess I should explain. My name

isn't really Bella Swan, it's Arrielle, goddess of the dawn, tides, knowledge, stars,

and constellations. Oh yeah and I'm the daughter of Lord Poseidon and Lady

Athena. Which if you haven't inferred by now make me a Greek Goddess.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm asleep in the middle of some forest.

Well ,you see, I was just dumped by my vampire boy - toy: Edward Cullen. I would

have said love of my life, but that would be lying.

You see, being a greek goddess and all, we (the gods) mays have affairs with

mortals (discluding mom and dad and the maiden godesses'), or in my case

vampires, but our relationships are based on lust or looks or something like that.

We always end up with our immortal lover in the end.

Anyways, I'm not actually sad to be rid of the Cullens. They were annoying. I'm

definitely not sad to be rid of Edward. He was getting boring and very sexist. He

would always say "to protect you", "for your safety", "Bella, I've seen more,

experienced more" and the like.

Well I got news for you buddy! I'm way older than you, your family, and Carlisle. I

know I can take care of myself, Hades, I've faced worse than a measly vampire! I

was about to use some of my powers on James when the damned sparklypires entered.

Lucky for Edward *cringe-in-digust* I'm a Greek Goddess and can get myself out of

situations when need arises.

Unfortunate;y, I don't have full usage of my powers, only slight.

Damn curiousity of mine! This is what I get for wanting to see how mortals live!

Vlacas!

Just as was raging under my breath stormily, **he **landed right in front of me, with his

Ray Bans and a cocky smirk upon his lips. With a tilt of his head, he said "Hey Elle,

long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Anaklumos (Riptide) is and has always been (in this story) Arrielle's sword. If she tosses it into the air like a baton, it becomes a gleaming, silver trident.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think and all that other stuff people put in reviews!**


	2. Messing With People Fun!

(A.N.) Second chapter here!

**IMPOTANT! IMPORTANT!**

***Changes In the Mythology* (and a sort of summary)**

**Isabella Swan is actually Eos (or Aurora), goddess of the dawn. Instead of Eos, "Bella's" actual name in this story will be Arrielle (Are-ree-el)Also, insted of being the daughter to Hyperion and Thea, Arrielle will be the daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Arrielle will be the goddess of the dawn, Lady of Tides, Lady of Knowledge, as well as goddess of stars and constellations. In this story, Arrielle will probably be referred to as Bella because of her natural, insane beauty. Arrielle also has the unconscious charm to attract only MORTAL men to her. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and probably most PJO characters will not be featured in this story. Poseidon's children will consist of only the male cyclops' and Arrielle. Athena has only one child in total- Arrielle. Poseidon and Athena are married and Athena is the Lady of the Sea as well as her other goddess duties. Arrielle was conceived the normal way (through shagging). I know this is hard to follow- sorry.**

**Note: Arrielle will also be referred to as 'Ella' or 'Elle', depending on the character.**

**Legal Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stepahnie Meyer, respectively.**

***My apologies in advance for any grammar or spelling mishap***

* * *

><p><strong>Finding the Lost Dawn - Chapter 2 Messing With People = Fun<strong>

**Arrielle POV**

Oh. My. Gods. HE. Could. Not. Be. Here. I don't believe it. The nerve of him!

He slowly took off his shades, revealing his warm, chocolate, brown eyes. My eyes

still wide from shock, I walked up to him warily and smacked his arm- hard.

In my defense, it was for tangible evidencehe was actually here. "Ow! Elle! What

was that for?" he asked in a very whiny voice. "You know, I may not have all my

powers, but I have the strength of the sea in this hand, Apollo." I said a bit smugly,

with a smirk upon my face. He sighed and pouted. Though I hated to admit it, that

was a bit cute.

Then, all of a sudden, he glowered at me, practically spitting out hotly, "Do you

know how disrespectful that was to my station? Is that any way to speak to the Sun

God, Arrielle? One that has full usage of his powers at that?"

Were it not for me spotting the well concealed amusement in the depth of his eyes,

I would have believed him to be sincerely angry. But as I did not want to be

chatised, even if it was fake, by the mere Sun God, I decided to play with him a little.

I crossed my arms, put my best I-am-insulted-and-agitated expression on, and

replied in an indignant voice"If tha tis how thy will speaketh to me, then I hither no

business with thee!" my eyes narrowing at each word.

After Apollo's short tirade and before seeing my expression, his faced relaxed to a

joking expression. And at once he did see my expression and had heard my seething

retort, his face only got paler by the second.

My only thoughts were: Damn! I'm so good!

Apollo was so scared that I hadn't seen his earlier acts as mirth, that he preceded

down to his knees in front of me, and started to grovel and beg forgiveness. After

several more minutes of "Please accept my most humble apologies, my lady" and what not, I couldn't take it any more, I burst out in loud, rambunctious laughter.

Oi! Don't look at me like thatr! How would you feel if you had to pretend to be a

shy, quiet, clumsy-to-the-point-of-death-girl, who doesn't even have it in her

innocence to play a prank or something, hmmm?

Apollo looked up at me questioningly, when abruptly realization swept over his

features. His face then morphed into an expression stating I am affronted!

Still in my giggles, Apollo, at a loss for words stammered, "You! You-! You-argghhh!

I can't-. Unbelievable!" Me? I was still in the midst of my chuckles on the forest

floor.

Gods, I haven't laughed like this in a while.

Shaking his head fondly, he picked me up bridal style and set me in the shot gun of

the Sun chariot (I had forgotten about it at this point) which was transformed into a

silver, convertable Spyder ferrari 430. Apollo had gotten into the driver's seat and

was currently waiting patiently for me to stop.

Finally, he looked at me after my long mirth. As he stared at me, I decided to play

with him some more. What? I hadn't the chance to do this to anyone worthy for

almost a year!

Batting my eyelashes, I said, in a sugar sweet voice that potrayed innocence "So...

did Dionysus miss me?" To add even more effect, I twirled a lock of "Isabella

Swan's" hair on my index, bit my lip, a mentally smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.) Oh. My. Gods. Second Chapter ! PWEASE R&amp;R! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows!<strong>


	3. Playful Banter

**(A.N.) Here's that update!**

***Changes In the Mythology* (and a sort of summary)**

**Isabella Swan is actually Eos (or Aurora), goddess of the dawn. Instead of Eos, "Bella's" actual name in this story will be Arrielle (Are-ree-el)Also, insted of being the daughter to Hyperion and Thea, Arrielle will be the daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Arrielle will be the goddess of the dawn, Lady of Tides, Lady of Knowledge, as well as goddess of stars and constellations. In this story, Arrielle will probably be referred to as Bella because of her natural, insane beauty. Arrielle also has the unconscious charm to attract only MORTAL men to her. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and probably most PJO characters will not be featured in this story. Poseidon's children will consist of only the male cyclops' and Arrielle. Athena has only one child in total- Arrielle. Poseidon and Athena are married and Athena is the Lady of the Sea as well as her other goddess duties. Arrielle was conceived the normal way (through shagging). I know this is hard to follow- sorry.**

**Note: Arrielle will also be referred to as 'Ella' or 'Elle', depending on the character.**

**Also, I'm changing some of the gods' appearances since this is my story.**

**Legal Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and Twilight is rightfully Stephanie Meyers. I don't own anything! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding the Lost Dawn Chapter 3 Playful Banter<strong>

**Arrielle POV**

Apollo locked shocked at the question. It was evident that was not what he was

expecting.

Besides the shock registered on his face, there was another emotion there. It didn't

look like anger. It didn't seem like sorrow. It was -.

Mentally I smirked again, I had done exactly what I had intended to do - make

Apollo jealous.

"Yeah, he did." Apollo almost growled out getting ready to launch the Chariot, his

jaw clenched. I perked up at this and said zealously "Really?" I asked with hopeful

eyes.

Apollo grimaced "Yes." he practically spat the word out.

Cocking my left eyebrow at him, I replied "Good. Do you think he'll make a special

wine for me, I am returning after all. There's bound to be a party! I didn't really

miss him, as well. I made sure to say this particularly quick.

By the time I finished, Apollo was holding the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles

were white. I applauded myself mentally.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." he said through clenched teeth, gaze away from me. "He'll

probably - Wait! What?" He turned to me again, his eyes questioning.

With both eyebrows up, I said "What?" in that sugar coated voice of mine.

The poor boy was looking at me with his what-is-wrong-with-you glare and his arms

were crossed.

"Don't look at me like that Mister." I said threatningly. "I 've done nothing wrong, if

you wanted something wrong listen to your poetry." I remarked.

_Burn_ I thought.

Apollo ever the epitome of maturity, stuck his tongue out at me and turned away

again.

I sighed. This was fun, but it was going far to slow for my liking. I wanted out of this body and my powers returned, NOW!

After sighing once more, I climbed from my seat to his and sat on his lap. Wide

saucer-like eyes stared up atme, as his arms unconsciously detangled themselves,

while placing his hands on my waist.

Fearlessly, I ventured forward, I wrapped my arms around his neck while pressing

my forehead against his, our lips barely three centimeters apart.

Brown eyes gazed up at my own. I leaned in slightly, then brought my head up at

the last second, so that my mouth was at his left ear and he was kissing my hair.

After that failed attempt, Apollo groaned in annoyance and irritation.

Almost suggestively I whispered " You know, we should leave now and you should

then proceed to drive insanely fast."

"Why should I do that?" Apollo asked, a tad bit breahless from our close proximity,

his tone administrating that we weren't going anywhere.

"Because," I said "the quicker we get there, the faser I may have my body back."

Just to make a point, I moved my head back to look kim in the eyes and grinded

against him at every other word, never breaking eye contact.

At the word 'back' I bucked. Hard.

Before he could restrain me (I really wouldn't have minded) I took his hands off of

me and slipped into my seat before he was any the wiser.

Apollo blinked for a moment. Then tossed his head back and groaned.

I smirked in satisfaction.

But what really surprised me the most, was before I even knew wha was hapening,

we were already amonst the clouds heading towards Olympus. Man, was that boy

eager.

After a few moments of silence, Apollo put the Chariot in autopilot and turned to

face me.

He then stated three simple, monosyllabic words, " I hate you."

I smiled and said "Aww, I love you too."

Even though he rolled his eyes at me, his mouth worked itself up into that goofy

grin that appeared on his face just for me.

A few seconds, then "Why did I marry you again?"

My answer - "Because someone had to write your poetry and because no one else

would." I said counting the reasons off of my fingers.

"Oh, yeah and ecause you love me! I finished with a grin, probably the first in a long

while.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.) Third Chapter WHOO! Please tell me whatcha think! R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Cool Parents and Bad Luck

**(A.N.) Hey guys...uhhh it's been awhile...hehehe. I know you don't want to hear any excuses, so I'll just give ya the much awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

***Changes In the Mythology* (and a sort of summary)**

**Isabella Swan is actually Eos (or Aurora), goddess of the dawn. Instead of Eos, "Bella's" actual name in this story will be Arrielle (Are-ree-el)Also, insted of being the daughter to Hyperion and Thea, Arrielle will be the daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Arrielle will be the goddess of the dawn, Lady of Tides, Lady of Knowledge, as well as goddess of stars and constellations. In this story, Arrielle will probably be referred to as Bella because of her natural, insane beauty. Arrielle also has the unconscious charm to attract only MORTAL men to her. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and probably most PJO characters will not be featured in this story. Poseidon's children will consist of only the male cyclops' and Arrielle. Athena has only one child in total- Arrielle. Poseidon and Athena are married and Athena is the Lady of the Sea as well as her other goddess duties. Arrielle was conceived the normal way (through shagging). I know this is hard to follow- sorry.**

**Note: Arrielle will also be referred to as 'Ella' or 'Elle', depending on the character.**

**Legal Disclaimer: Twilight and anything related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All thing Percy Jackson in this story belong to the one and only Rick Riordan. (Who should release Mark if Athena sooner, just saying) *Sigh* I don't own anything, sadly. :(**

***Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling errors***

* * *

><p><strong>Finding the Lost Dawn Chapter 4 - Cool Parents and Bad Luck<strong>

**Arrielle POV**

I gave a sigh of relief as Apollo drove into Olympus. I was finally home! I could finally be myself here without Edweird breathing down my neck and commenting on everything I do, thank the Gods!

Getting out of the car, I didn't even bother to walk and just teleported to my (well, technically mine and Apollo's) room. Snapping my fingers, I turned back to my original apperance. I quickly shed my clothes and sank into my large ivory tub to just soak and relax.

I had midnight ebony mermaid hair, with bangs stopping just above my eyes. I was around 5'5, one of the shortest Gods, but I made it up in height with my louder personality. I had emerald sea green eyes, with specs of stormy grey in them.

Everyone, especially my father says I look exactly like my mother, Athena. You know the Goddess of wisdom. However, while I take after my mom in looks, I act like my dad, or so my mom tells me. My father is Poseidon, one of the Big Three, father of horses, earthquake creator (the latter never failed to disturb me) etc etc.

Now, (since I am the Goddess of Knowledge) I know you're like 'What? How is this possible? I thought Athena and Poseidon hate each other?'

Oh, you're not wrong, my parents absolutely _loathe_ each other. But there's a fine line between love and hate, and that's my parents. No one knows how they got together, but I have my guesses. No one, not one God, expected them to get married and have a child (me!). But you know, my father (and my mother, not that she would admit it) have a certain...disregard for the rules, and just went ahead and broke each and everyone that serperated them.

Yup, that's right, my parents are cool. Be totally jealous.

I sighed in relief as I stepped out of the tub, practically docile. I dressed in simple dark blue jeans with an electric blue tank and a flowy grey cardigan over that. I just put half my hair into a ponytail and let the rest fall to my shoulders, before going into the Throne room, where voices could be heard.

The two loudest: a woman's sweet soprano and a man's deep, calming baritone.

"No, she wouldn't! She would greet me first!"

"Why in the Gods' names would she want to see you first, you old barnacle brain. At least with me, there would conversation that wouldn't lower her IQ."

"What person wants to have an _intelligent_ conversation? That's boring, but you're the best example of that Owl Head."

"Well, I'd rather have a boring, montonic conversation than only use Neanderthalic grunts and hand gestures!"

"...Well, yeah me too."

"That's probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said."

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

I broadly smiled. Good to know her parents hadn't changed. Still grinning, I entered the Throne room.

"Well, it's a comfort to know your two are still strong enough to argue." I said, smirking.

"Elle!" My parents and the rest of the Gods turned to where I was standing. My smirk turned to a happy smile as I ran to father's throne and practically threw myself onto him. (I was such a daddy's girl through and through) My father caught me as he always did and embraced just as hard as I did. I could hear her mother scoff, but could hear the smile along with it, too.

Like the child my parents still thought I was, I was passed on to my mother. Key word passed. She smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead. Even though I am a few thousand years old, I still snuggle up to my parents, which is what I did.

After I greeted everyone, most returned to their thrones, or other duties. (Like how my husband had to leave as he drove out the Sun.) I was still sandwiched between my mom and dad, but I don't think either of us minded. **(A.N. Poseidon is sitting to the left of Zeus, Athena on the left of Poseidon and Arrielle inbetween her parents)**

Uncle Zeus stayed as he had a task for me. "Arrielle?"

My head still leaning on dad's shoulder, I replied with a 'yes, Uncle?'

"I need you to go and sort out new demigods that have been discovered at Camp."

"Alright, Uncle." I said still cuddling up to my parents.

"Since you are the Goddess of Knowlege, I figured you could help Chiron with the new demigods. They are um...vampires."

My eyes snapped open. No one knew what happend on my 'vacation', they didn't know I met vampires. But what were the chances they were the same vampires?

"Of course, Uncle." I replied, mind racing and hoping.

"Thank you dear, there are seven vampires, a family called the Cullens."

Oh, shit. Well, I'm screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.) Well that's chapter 4! I hope you liked and would you all please read and review! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
